El Poder del Amor
by Phoebe Granger
Summary: Una boda, sentimientos encontrados, decisiones que tomar...¿y si te das cuenta de quien estas enamorado de verdad no es la persona que esta a lado tuyo? ¿te casarías? ¿sera demasiado tarde para aceptar lo que en verdad sientes?...One Shot! reescrito...


Hola a Todos!!

Vuelvo con esta historia que ya había publicado hace varios años pero ahora al saber el final _(desastroso)_ que tuvieron nuestros personajes decidí reescribirla y poner a los chicos en una situacion...algo delicada... Inspirada en una cancion muy bella de Ha-Ash "Te quedaste"....

Para los que ya habían leído este fic se daran cuenta que los cambios son considerables pero espero que sea todavía de su agrado más de lo que fue cuando la leyeron por primera vez...

Bueno, creo que es todo por mi parte...de verdad espero les guste y más si me lo hacen saber por un pequeño review..jaja

_Gracias por leer!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_One-Shot_**

"**El Poder del Amor"**

**_(Te quedaste)_**

Un auto de color negro se estacionaba frente una Iglesia donde ya hacían dentro un gran número de personas...

Del auto salía una joven muy hermosa de pelo lacio color castaño, igualmente sus ojos brillaban con los últimos destellos que daría el sol ese día, llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de color beige brillante; en sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores. Subía las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, pero mientras más se acercaba a la puerta se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, ella no comprendía porque pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no entrara.

Sin embargo, esa tentación se desvaneció por el asombro que le causó el arreglo de la Iglesia por dentro; a sus pies se encontraba una larga alfombra de color rojo sangre que a sus lados, en las bancas, tenían varios ramos de flores; la alfombra llegaba hasta dos sillas con hincaduras; aún lado se encontraban tres personas muy elegantes platicando, dos de ellos llevaban un smoking de color negro y el otro uno de color blanco, éste último volteó a ver a la joven que igualmente lo veía, le dio un escalofrío al encontrarse con los ojos del chico que eran de un verde brillante y destellaban con gran felicidad.

El chico se disculpó de las otras dos personas y caminó apresuradamente hacia la chica de ojos color avellana, se acercó, la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

_"Porque llenaste mi sonrisa con tus besos...Y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mano..."_

-¡Hola Harry!- lo saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Que bueno que ya hayas llegado, me empezaba a preocupar- le dijo Harry sin poder disimular su felicidad.

Hermione se empezó a sentir incomoda de cómo aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda la miraban -¿No se supone que de quien deberías preocuparte es por la novia?-

-Sí- le dijo un poco extrañado -no eso fue lo que dije-

"_Porque tu modo de mirar fue más que eso... Fue nuestra forma de hablar..."_

Los dos rieron y no dejaban de mirarse, habían pasado casi toda su vida juntos, como buenos amigos, en aventuras, travesuras y otras cosas; pero este día marcaría mucho sus vidas, más que otros.

"_Porque al pensar en el pasado... Sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar jamás..." _

-No creo que tarde en llegar Ginny –le dijo Hermione que observaba la calle en busca de la limosina de la novia -¡Mira, ya llegó!!-

"_Por todo lo que he encontrado... Te llevo siempre a mi lado..."_

Todos ya se encontraban en sus lugares, Hermione como dama de honor se encontraba a un lado, un poco alejada del centro donde se encontraba Harry… de pronto una joven de cabello muy rojo lacio con ojos azules que mostraban una emoción tan peculiar y llevaba un vestido de color blanco como la nieve, entraba a la Iglesia, se veía muy feliz, mientras más cerca estaba de el altar su sonrisa crecía.

La antigua Gryffindor pasó su vista de la novia al novio, él también embozaba una sonrisa pero un poco menos pronunciada, ella sabía que lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos marcaría una nueva etapa en sus vidas donde su mejor amigo seguiría su vida pero ahora junto a la más pequeña de los Weasley…

"_Porque te quedaste en mi... Es que puedo vivir ..._

_Ahora se lo que es ser feliz... Porque me he quedado en ti..._

_Puedo verte partir... Y ahora puedo decir _

_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto... Fue gracias a ti..."_

Harry tomo la mano de la chica que llegó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla y los dos giraron para quedar frente al altar.

"_Porque tus manos dibujaron mis deseos... Y me dejaron soñar aú__n más..."_

Queridos hermanos... -se escuchó el sacerdote que veía a los novios. Hermione bajó su mirada hacia ellos que se decían algo al oído.

"_Porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos... Con una entera complicidad..."_

Harry sintió que alguien lo observaba, claro, todos lo observarían en este momento, pero alguien especial no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"_Hermione" _pensó en el momento que sus ojos color ámbar se toparon con los de él, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se percató de que sus sentimientos hacia ella que había querido reprimir hace ya vario tiempo seguían intactos...

Al terminar esto definitivamente solo serían "amigos", solo eso, "mejores amigos", como siempre, aunque él sabía que esa "amistad", esa "camadería" que había entre ellos se había quebrado ya hace tiempo atrás cuando por primera vez probó esos labios que tenían un sabor especial… y que él se había prohibido volver a besarlos con la escusa de que había sido solo un "accidente"…

_"Porque al pensar en el pasado... Veo en el futuro una posibilidad de amar..."_

Hermione no pudo contenerse más, una lágrima caía en su mejilla _"Por qué no lo había aceptado desde antes?"_ este sería el momento más triste de su vida, ella lo sabía, cuando lo que sentía por Harry tendría que ser reprimido por siempre, cuando tuvo el valor de aceptar que amaba a su mejor amigo y aquel beso no había sido solo un "desliz"…

_"Porque todo lo que he encontrado te llevo siempre a mi lado..."_

Si se aman tanto, ¿por qué no aceptarlo?

"_Cobarde" _se decía a sí mismo, todo esto había llegado muy lejos, lo sabía, pero no había tenido el valor de enfrentar lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amiga hasta este momento, pero no podía hacerle eso a Ginny, ya le había pedido que se casara con él cuando ocurrió todo, ahora tenía que aceptar su error y aceptar las consecuencias, el no poder estar con Hermione y pasar por esto, por una boda donde debería de estar feliz sin ningún remordimiento…_su boda_…

Si, era cierto…era _su boda, _debería ser _feliz_… pero quien estaba a su lado no era..._ Hermione_

_"Porque te quedaste en mi... Es que puedo vivir..._

_Ahora se lo que es ser feliz... Porque me he quedado en ti_

_Puedo verte partir... Ahora puedo decir..._

_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto... Fue gracias a ti..."_

- Ahora bien- se escuchó la voz del sacerdote -Ginebra Weasley aceptas a Harry Potter como tu esposo?-

-Acepto- dijo Ginny sin ningún titubeo esbozando una gran sonrisa...

Ahora…era el turno de Harry...

"_Porque te quedaste en mi... Es que puedo vivir..._

_Ahora se lo que es ser feliz... Porque me he quedado en ti_

_Puedo verte partir... Ahora puedo decir..."_

-Harry Potter aceptas a Ginebra Weasley como tu esposa?-

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny, la conocía desde que se había hecho amigo de Ron, en Hogwarts se había dado cuenta de que ella sería parte de su mundo como alguien especial, sus ojos que eran de un azul muy intenso ahora brillaban intensamente cosa que lo cautivaba, pero no tanto como los color ámbar de alguien que se encontraba unos centímetros más allá y que ahora era la persona más especial en su mundo y en su vida… la que se hacía llamar "su amiga".

La dueña de esos ojos se limpió las lágrimas que rozaban su piel, volteó a ver a Harry y se dio cuenta que la mirada de su amigo no se enfocaba a donde debería de ser… _"Me está viendo... me está volteando a ver"_ pensó, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendía, era el hecho de que "su amigo" no contestaba a la pregunta.

"_Vamos Harry, responde"_ pensaba ya muy incómoda de que esos bellos ojos esmeralda no se fijaran en otra cosa, pero la mirada era solo para ella, y la verdad era que varios de los presentes se estaban dando cuenta de ello.

"_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto... Fue gracias a ti..."_

Harry Potter -volvió a repetir el sacerdote- aceptas a Ginebra Weasley como tu esposa?-

Un silencio embargó a todo los presentes…

Harry por fin volteó a ver a quien tenía enfrente y de quien no debió despegar la mirada -"perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo"- dijo en un susurro que a duras penas lo escuchó Ginny.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las damas de honor, se paró enfrente de la chica que ahora tenía sus majillas de un rojo intenso...

-¿Harry que haces?- fue lo último que pudo preguntar Hermione antes de que el chico "más famoso del mundo mágico" sellara sus labios con un beso...

"_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto... Fue gracias a ti..."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De nuevo tengo que darles las gracias a todos los que leen estos pequeños fic's que se le ocurren a mi loca cabeza... es genial compartir un poco de lo que uno se imagina y saber que les gusta o no les gusta.... y mas genial todavía cuando te lo hacen saber con un review....:P

Espero verlos pronto en otro fic...pues ya me estoy poniendo las pilas para acabar uno que tengo en mente desde hace mucho tiempo...

Cuidense!!

Adios a Todos!!

***Phoebe_Granger***


End file.
